


In Heat

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, F/M, Facial, Spanking, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	In Heat

Mabel had been reading a fanfic for her current favorite supernatural teen romance lately and damn if it wasn’t a good one. She could barely put it down. It was longer than some of the books in the actual series, though, so she had downloaded it to her phone and read snippets whenever she could.

It just so happened she got to an explicit part of the story while she rode the bus into school one day. Those little snippets started causing some big blushes as they grew raunchier and raunchier with each passing hour. She was asked more than once if she was feeling well and though she said she was fine, it was only because she knew she’d be tempted to do something a little risky in the nurses office if left alone.

It was about halfway home when the switch flipped inside her. Mabel cut off her phone to try and flip it back by removing the fire’s fuel. It was to no avail, unfortunately, her mind already trapped by her body’s demand for release. By the time the bus reached her house, she was struggling not to stumble down the stairs.  
  
She fumbled the lock to the front down open, strode to the living room couch, and faceplanted it. Her backpack went somewhere during this, but she didn’t even notice nor did she care as she lifted her skirt and slipped her hand into her drenched panties. She moaned with relief as her fingers cooled some of the raging inferno and she raised her hips and spread her legs to give herself better access.

*kerchak* *shunk!* “I’m home!”

Mabel’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of her brother’s entrance, apparently done early with his club activities. She peered behind her, face still squashed into the cushion. He was standing in the foyer, rummaging in his bag. He hadn’t noticed her yet. Something about that made her annoyed.

Impatience. Here she was, ready to be fucked silly and he hadn’t even seen her yet. Mabel got up and strode over to him, her vision foggy with lust.

“Oh hey, Mabes,” Dipper said with a glance. He did a double-take and ceased his rummaging, “Hey, are you feeling alright? You’re pretty r-MMMMFFF!!!”

He stepped back as Mabel cut him off with her lips. She ran one hand under his shirt and grabbed his with her other, moving it and placing it firmly on her butt. Once that was in place she began stroking his crotch through his jeans, disappointed he wasn’t instantly hard.

Slipping her tongue into his mouth as he began melting into her, she set about remedying that fact by unbuttoning his pants and yanking down the zipper. His cock felt cool compared to her warm fingers, but she soon had the temperature matched as she stroked him to full hardness.

Mabel wanted to be sure he really was at that stage, so she dropped to her knees, pulling his jeans with her. His penis fell out with her sudden move and whapped her in the face, bobbing lightly alongside her nose. She giggled a little then held it to her as she kissed the shaft, then dragged her tongue up along it. She swirled it around his head a few times before plunging a little. She went again and again, a bit further each time, lubing him little by little until he jabbed the back of her throat and she coughed.

Someday she’d learn how to deepthroat, but there were more pressing matters at the moment. Mabel stood up, Dipper uttering a groan when her lips finally left him, and headed into the room. Dipper followed after pulling up his pants a bit.

“Mabel, let’s go upstairs first,” he said.

Mabel ignored him, pulling her panties down, but leaving them hanging on one ankle. She knelt down and lay her torso on the couch, her butt facing him. She looked back at him and lifted her skirt, waving her ass around enticingly. He gulped, but Mabel could see he was still resisting in favor of going upstairs.

That’d take way to long for her, so she tried something else. Rubbing a hand around her pussy a few times, she slipped two fingers into herself with ease. She did that a couple times, then pulled them out and spread herself open for him to see.

That did the trick. Dipper wordlessly came up and took his position behind her. Mabel trembled with excitement as she felt his rock hard member rub along her wet lips. When he finally began sinking into her, she couldn’t help but moan out a satisfied, “Ooooooh, yeeeeeaaahhh…”

A smile on her face as he bottomed out, she bit the couch in preparation for her favorite part. Dipper pulled out slowly, slowly, slowly, then hesitated, hesitated, hesitated, and slammed back into her full force. Mabel squealed in happiness as her nerves tingled while her brother settled into his pace.

“Faster! Faster! Faster!” she begged as every thrust made her mind fuzzy.

“I! Hah! Can’t!” Dipper panted, annoyance in his voice as Mabel’s demand continued. She kept saying it until he boiled over and swatted her ass fiercely.

Her eyes rolled up and her pussy clenched in her first orgasm as the tingling pain melded with the pleasure in and intoxicating mix. When she came down and could speak coherently, her demand changed to “Harder! Harder!” Something Dipper was more than capable of doing as he set about spanking her ass again and again until the cheeks were red.

“Mabel! I’m close!” Dipper gasped.

Her mind fumbled. Was today safe? Wait, she was on the pill, right? It was hard to remember anything in this lust-rocked condition. Better safe than sorry, though, as Dipper would say. She pulled away from him so he fell out of her, then turned and pushed him on his back. Crouching above, she gripped his shaft and took the head in her mouth, pumping him quickly as she made swift, shallow dives on his length.

It was only a few seconds before Dipper trembled in his tell-tale way, and Mabel released him from her mouth. She kept pumping as he erupted, milking him as shot after shot of cum struck her face until the force weakened and they merely fell back to form a sticky foam between him and her hand.

Mabel looked up at him with a massive grin while he panted his way back to regular breathing. He glanced down and rolled his eyes, but she saw him smile. Giggling, she trekked her way up so they were face to face. Snuggling her pussy against his flaccid cock, she leaned down to kiss him.

He turned away, “Mabel! You have cum all over you!”

“I know. Hot, right?” she said, grabbing him and kissing his lips. “You claimed your territory.”

Dipper blushed, then gave a sheepish grin, “Okay, it’s a little hot.” He looked at her more thoroughly and Mabel ran a finger across her cheek and into her mouth, sucking on it before pulling it out clean. “Alright, it’s pretty hot.”

“Let’s get cleaned up before mom and dad get home,” Dipper said after a minute, “This room could use a little destenching.”

Mabel nodded and got off him. Her itch was finally scratched after a whole day of anticipation, it’d be a hell of shame to get discovered now. She should’ve listened when Dipper suggested going upstairs. But eh, this had been pretty awesome.

She let Dipper handle the Febreezing while she went up to take a quick shower. Along the way she remembered what got her like this in he first place. Damn, that was a good fan fiction. She really wanted to get back to reading it. But then, she was still in the middle of the explicit part, and there were so many opportunities for a snippet here and there at school tomorrow…


End file.
